Arcana:Compendium
Medallion - A Silver Medallion can be gifted when full-version players and demo-version players play a multiplayer game together. When players upgrade to the full version, they can carry over their demo version save data to upgrade to a Gold Medallion. Both kinds can be gifted. Retiring - Once you retire from the Camp Menu or the quest's start location, you will lose all the materials and items you acquired during quest. Guild Rank - The highest Guild Rank you can reach is 30. Most quests have a minimum Guild Rank requirement that you must reach before you can accept the quest. Rank Cleared - Your quest ranking is determined by several factors, such as how quickly you complete the quest and whether or not you were killed. Better ranks give better rewards. Also, the amount of gold you receive decreases each time you die. Crystal Pillars - Attack crystal pillars a certain number of times and they'll drop materials. Pillars will grow in size each time you complete a quest in the location where they are present , and will be more liable to drop superior items. Crystal pillar growth is faster if you avoid striking them too strongly and destroying them. However, they won't grow much at all if you don't hit them. Monster Cores - The more Arcana fragments you have, the better your chances of obtaining monster cores. Pulse - Pulse indicated your heartbeat. It will go up as you perform battle arts, sprint, block attacks, and other actions. As you reach your pulse limit , the actions you can do will be limited. Your weapon type affects how quickly your pulse goes up and how quickly it recovers. There are also items and Ultimate Cards that can help keep your pulse from rising too high. Lock-On Sight - When you have the Eye of the Gods equipped, the lock-on sight's color will change to indicate monster parts that make it easy to knock the foe unconscious (orange), have low defense (red), or are destructible (blue). Mana Replenishment - Mana can be replenished by using items, directly attacking monsters, or being hit by monster attacks. Friend List - Here you can see a list of the Guild Tags you have received and register up to 100 friends. Your friend information will be updated every time you enter the Guild House and finish a quest. Coup de Grace - Killing an enemy with a Coup de Grace has benefits that a standard kill does not. Ultimate Spell - When you turn a Master Guardian or other strong monster's core into an Ultimate Card, you will then be able to summon that monster as a powerful Ultimate Spell. Ultimate Spell Effects '- If you use an Ultimate Spell while the effects of an earlier one are still activated, the effects of the first spell will be canceled.' Destroying Parts - The weapon you use affects how easy it is to destroy certain parts. Battle arts make it much easier to destroy monster parts. Unconsciousness - Waggle the (Analog Stick) or keep pressing (X Button) to recover more quickly from unconsciousness. Poison - Poison effects will continue even after returning to the field after the battle. However, poison will never kill you: it will simply disappear once your HP falls to 1. 'Charm' - Remedies can cancel. Charm's effects. They will also go away on their own once the monster that cast is defeated, or when the battle comes to an end. If you are charmed four times, the controls will return to normal, essentially cancelling Charm's effects. Magic Reflect - This will create an automatic counter-attack when you are afflicted by a magic effect. Be very careful with your magic when using Magic Reflect. Agni - Agni's lower body is tough and difficult to damage, so you will need to find a way to attack his upper boyd. Destroy his right arm and it will become a weak point. Takemikazuchi - Takemikazuchi's lightning will shrink you if it hits you. If this happens, you will need to destroy a keystone to return to normal. Bahamut - Bahamut's Mega Flare unleashes destruction on the center of the battle. You can avoid it by running to the edges of the field. Azdaja - If you destroy both of the great serpent heads, Azdaja will be unable to burrow into the ground. Grendel - Grendel is vulnerable to greatsword attacks, and its defense can be lowered further by destroying its parts. You can also send the greatsword it throws straight back at it. Vermillion - When Vermillion duplicates himself, only his real form will grasp a weapon in its right hand. He will also stand in a different pose than his copies. Hecantoncheir - Hecantoncheir naturally blocks all frontal attacks, so you will need to get behind him. His rear is a vulnerable point and attacking him there can knock him unconscious. Wild Nidhogg - Wild Nidhogg's weak point is its stomach. Once the beast takes to the air you will be unable to damage it, but it will return to earth after you have defeated all the monsters it summons. Siegfried - Siegfried will defend and counter all frontal attacks, so you will need to get behind and strike him while he is attacking and unprotected by his Natural Block. Kirin - Like Takemikazuchi, Kirin can unleash a Miniman attack. Griffin - The Griffin's charge attack can destroy items. You can prevent this by blocking, or, if you have Hawkeye Charms, the Griffin will destroy those before your other items. Skull Dragon - The Skull Dragon's head is susceptible to unconsciousness. By knocking the beast out, you can neutralize the poison fog that swathes its body. It is most vulnerable in the chest. Medusa - Medusa's dash attack contains an effect known as Pulse Raiser. If it hits you, your Pulse Gauge will rise dramatically. You would be wise to evade or block this attack. Serket - Serket will burrow under the ground and attack from directly beneath you. Watch out once the ground starts to shake. It may expose its vulnerable stomach whien it attacks, so hit it hard when you have the chance. Finvarra - Finvarra likes to counter your attacks. Fortunately he leaves himself wide open after attacking, so be sure to take advantage of this. He is also vulnerable to Darkness magic. Spica - You can knock back the weapons that Spica throws at you. Skeleton - Skeletons focus on blocking so you will need to attack them from the rear when they're blocking or strike them the instant they finish an attack. Baby Xuan Wu - The Baby Xuan Wu recovers HP as it blocks. Continue to attack it as it recovers HP to break its guard and stop its recovery. Battle arts are especially useful in breaking down the monster's defenses. Mandrake - Mandrakes will sometimes call on their friends for help. Be wary as the creatures summon are very strong. Green Slime - Green Slimes are normally impervious to physical blows, but are highly susceptible to magic damage, which will knock them unconscious. Once out cold, you can finally hit them with physical attacks. Phantom - Phantoms are liable to detonate themselves. Once they begin their countdown, you wont's be able to lock on to them, but if you can defeat them before they explode they may drop different items than usual. One-Handed Swords - One-Handed swords let you move quickly, and even dashing won't raise your pulse too much . They are good for overwhelming your enemy with lots of light, fast attacks. They also enable you to equip shields and used magic. As your magic proficiency grows, the number of consecutive shots you can fire will increase to a maximum of three. Turning Slash - This lets you spin as you attack and is well-suited for striking multiple enemies around you. It will even knock small monsters away, giving you room to breathe. Will o' the Wisp - Press (Triangle Button) to perform a follow-up attack. Keep pressing (Triangle Button) to slightly prolong the attack. Sword Dancer - Keep pressing (Triangle Button) to perform a combo. Force Saber - Press (Triangle Button) again during this effect to increase the amount of damage it does (up to three levels). As your skills increase, the effects will last longer, so try to smoothly link the effects together. Maces -Maces let you move quickly, and while they do raise your pulse when dashing, they also let you recover quickly . Hold down (Square Button) to charge your attack for more power. Press (Circle Button) to perform uppercuts and knock downs. Maces cannot be used to block, and except for battle art combinations you cannot equip magic cards when using them. Earth Splitter - Lets you attack a wide radius in front of you. Can knock small monsters away. Flowing Twin Bash - Keep pressing (Triangle Button) to perform a combo. While moving you will be invincible for a short time. Take advantage of this to evade monster assaults and attack them yourself. Phantom Sky Gong - Hold down (Triangle Button) to build up the power of the attack and increase the number of hits. You can continue to move around while building up power. Heavenly Fist - Allows you to equip magic cards and use mana to add the effects of your equipped card to your attacks. Two-Handed Swords - Two- Handed Swords slow you down and greatly increase your pulse when dashing. Their attacks are rather slow, so make the most of their long reach in battle. After evading press (Square button) to perform an evade strike. You can also equip shield when using two-handed swords. Well timed blocks can reflect attacks, and you can press (X Button) to follow-up your magic attacks. As magic proficiency increases, your magic will build up more quickly. Rampaging Blade - Dash forward and swing your sword to devastate everything in front of you. This will send smaller monster flying. Shadowless Prayer - Assume a defensive stance and you will counter any attack, striking enemies from their blind spot with lightning speed. As your weapon proficiency improved, you will also be able to press (Triangle Button) for an additional attack. True Radiant Slash - Holld down (Triangle Button) to build up the power of the attack and unleash a devastating blow. Nirrti - This greatly increases both the speed and number of attacks , but at the expense of losing the ability to block. You can prolong the effect by continuing to land attacks, so try to keep hitting the target while avoiding enemy blows. Polearms - Polearms slow you down and cause a moderate increase in you pulse while dashing. Press (Square Button) after evading to perform an evade strike. Polearms don not let you equip shields, so you will take a little damage if you use them to block. However, you can reflect attacks if you time a block perfectly. Furthermore, you can press (X Button) after a successful deflection to perform a counter-attack. Hold down (Circle Button) to charge up your magic power and use magic attacks. As your magic proficiency increases, your magic will build up more quickly. Polearms Spinning Drop Kick - Perform a frontal strike after attacking nearby monsters. This will send small monsters flying, giving you room to breathe. Pile Driver - Hold down (Triangle Button) to build up your strength and increase your attack power. Giant Swing - Use (Analog Stick) to change direction and keep pressing (Triangle Button) to slightly prolong the time you spend spinning. Promise of Blood - Increases your attack power based on your remaining HP. Best used when your HP is high for maximum effect. Press (Triangle Button) while in this mode to temporarily recover your HP. Firelances - Firelances slows you down and cause a moderate increase in your pulse while dashing. Press (X Button) to perform a cartridge charge. Firelances do not let you equip shields or even block. Hold down (Circle Button) to build up your magic power and use magical attacks. The more your magic proficiency increases, the less time you will need to charge. If you don't have any magic card equipped press (Circle Button) to use mana and perform close range attack. Charging Cartridges - Cartridges can be charged up to 3 levels. Every charge brings with it both improved attack damage and an increased number of strikes. Attacks that use Cartridge Charge will reduce the charge level. Charging Cartridges Artillery - Fire at a fixed target location. It can be used in conjunction with a Cartridge Charge to increase both damage and the number of attacks. Sniper Stance - Hold down (R Button) and move (Analog Stick) to slowly move the sight and improve your aim. Press either (X Button) or (Triangle Button) to cancel the mode. (Square Button) will increase the power of the standard attack. You can perform a Cartridge Charge to increase the number and damage of attacks executed with (Triangle Button). Sniper Stance Grand Crusher - Hold down (Triangle Button) to show where the round will land. Use (Analog Stick) to move the target, then release (Triangle Button) to fire. Use a Cartridge Charge to increase the odds of stopping foes in their tracks. Fadeaway - Use a Cartridge Charge to increase the number of attacks and the distances when you jump backwards. Uppercuts/Follow-Ups - Uppercuts can be performed by holding down (Square Button) with one-handed swords, two-handed swords, and polearms, and (Circle Button) with maces and firelances. As your weapon proficiency increase, you will be able to use the same buttons to perform follow-up attacks after an uppercut with one-handed swords, two-handed swords, and maces. Follow-up attacks can be performed multiple times. Be aware that if you equip a magic card with firelance, you will be unable to perform uppercuts. Knock Downs -Great for dealing lots of damage. Lock-on to a downs or unconscious monster, then get close and hold down (Square Button) when using one-handed swords, two-handed swords, or polearms, and (Circle Button) when using maces or firelances. Reflect - When using two-handed swords or polearms, you can block monster attacks right before they hit you turn the attack on the monster and render it helpless . Each weapon has different windows of time where this technique can succeed. Counter-Attacks - Immediately after skillfully reflecting an attack with a two-handed sword or polearms, press (X Button) again to perform a counter-attack. Enemy attacks cannot interrupt counter-attacks. Down Evade - When you are knocked off your feet from a strong attack, press (X Button) before hitting the ground to land on your feet and reduce the damage. WHile pressing (X Button), use (Analog Stick) to control the direction you move. This will allow you to avoid monster hitting you while you're floored. Get Up Swinging - When you've been knocked to the ground and are using a one-handed sword, mace, or two-handed sword, press (Square button) to perform an attack as you stand up. You will be invincible during this attack. Evade Strike - When using two-handed swords or polearms, press (Square Button) while evading to perform a weak attack immediately after.